


Satelliti

by ester_potter



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter
Summary: Le sente nelle orecchie prima ancora che Enjolras le pronunci: - Grantaire, sei incapace di credere, di pensare, di volere, di vivere e di morire.Ovvio che fosse lui. Poteva essere solo lui.Soulmate!AU dove ognuno ha le ultime parole che si sentirà dire dalla propria anima gemella scritte addosso.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	Satelliti

Grantaire è appenato nato quando le Parole compaiono sul suo braccio.

Ha sei anni quando, per esercitarsi, riesce a leggere per la prima volta la frase per intero.

Ne ha quattordici quando inizia ad odiarle, perché non è possibile che le ultime parole che la tua anima gemella ti dice siano così sprezzanti, così _pietose_.

Ne ha ventisei quando incontra Enjolras e, chissà come, se lo sente, che è lui. Già dopo il loro primo scambio di battute al Cafè Musain.

Riesce quasi ad immaginarselo, mentre lo inchioda al tavolo con quello sguardo glaciale e bruciante allo stesso tempo e gli rinfaccia la sua debolezza più grande.

Si chiede come gli risponderà, quando se le sentirà dire.

“È vero, Apollo” immagina di dirgli. “Ne sono totalmente incapace. Io non so vivere, se non al tuo fianco. Anche se tu non mi vuoi, io sarò lì. Non credo che il popolo si unirà a noi, non credo nell’utopia per cui saresti disposto a morire e non credo nemmeno che valga la pena morirne. Ma credo a te, in te, per te. Chiedimelo, e morirò per te”

Comunque, non importa. Qualunque cosa gli avesse risposto sarebbero morti a breve, e quella sarebbe stata l’ultima accusa rivoltagli dall’amore della sua vita, la sua anima gemella. E man mano che il tempo passa, quest’ultima realizzazione prende forma sempre di più.

Ha ventinove anni e il momento è giunto: stanno _davvero_ per morire, ma sembra che a nessuno di loro importi nulla. Hanno paura, ma vanno avanti lo stesso come fossero automi. È follia collettiva, e l’unica cosa che trattiene Grantaire ancora lì è Enjolras. Ma non può cambiare, non può tacere, si riempie di assenzio e birra e parla, urla, ride, e Enjolras sbotta.

È troppo fuori di sé per comprendere tutto quello che gli dice, ma gli arrivano delle parole. Non disonorare la barricata, vattene, vai a smaltire il vino da un’altra parte.

Gli occhi appannati dall’alcol, Grantaire si sforza di alzare lo sguardo e in mezzo al brusio vede solo Enjolras.

“Ti amo” pensa, ma non lo dice. Non è il momento giusto, non è la v _ita_ giusta, e preferisce dar sfogo alla sua lingua lasciando che si libri da sola, senza freni, ricoprendolo di vergogna ancora una volta. 

-Lasciami dormire qui.

-Va’ a dormire altrove!

-Lasciami dormire qui, fino a che vi muoia.

Le sente nelle orecchie prima ancora che Enjolras le pronunci: - Grantaire, sei incapace di credere, di pensare, di volere, di vivere e di morire.

Ovvio che fosse lui. Poteva essere solo lui. E Grantaire, annichilito dall’alcol e da sé stesso, può solo biascicare. – Vedrai.

Poi parla ancora, ed è assurdo come tutto così chiaro nella sua mente ma neanche lui riesca a comprendere ciò che dice; sta mormorando, ma l’alcol rende tutto confuso e sfocato e nessuno dei suoi amici, tantomeno Enjolras, lo può sentire. E se anche lo sentissero, nessuno lo ascolterebbe più.

La testa gli ricade sul tavolo e Grantaire precipita nel buio.

È stanco quando i soldati si posizionano davanti a lui. È deluso, perché il popolo non è insorto.

Ma non ha paura.

È nato per questo, e morirà per questo.

L’ha sempre saputo che è questo il suo destino e lo accetta.

Rifiuta la benda per coprirsi gli occhi e si prepara ad andare giù con tutto ciò a cui ha creduto, senza rimpianti.

-Viva la Repubblica! Ci sono anch’io.

Le Parole hanno sempre ricoperto un ruolo marginale nella vita di Enjolras; fin da bambino era stato cinico abbastanza da non soffermarvisi troppo, e la sua indifferenza non era che aumentata quando, crescendo, aveva trovato il suo scopo e la sua ragione di vita in una Francia libera e repubblicana, e aveva speso ogni sforzo ed energia per realizzare quel mondo.

Eppure ora, nel vedere Grantaire – ancora ubriaco e traballante, ma deciso – avanzare verso di lui e con quel grido, il suo primo pensiero va proprio alle Parole.

È assurdo, impensabile, perché sono sempre stati l’uno il rovescio dell’altro, opposti e complementari. “E magari è proprio per questo” pensa.

E poi è esilarante, se si ferma a pensare che ce l’ha sempre avuta sotto il naso, la sua anima gemella, e non mai pensato neanche per un momento che potesse essere lui. “Sei tu… Sei sempre stato tu”

Infine è triste, perché sa che Grantaire lo sta facendo per lui soltanto: non ha mai nascosto ad Enjolras i dubbi sulle sue idee, schernendolo perfino. Adesso sta venendo da lui, sta venendo a morire _per_ lui, e Enjolras non può non odiarsi, per tutto il tempo che ha perso, per come lo ha trattato.

Si dimentica della rivoluzione, dei suoi amici e compagni morti, e dei soldati che lo circondano, mentre tiene gli occhi fissi su Grantaire.

-Finitene due con un colpo solo – dice. Enjolras non lo ha mai sentito così fermo, così risoluto.

-Lo permetti?

Eccole.

Le ha dette, ed è come vederlo per la prima volta. Di tutto ciò a cui potevano riferirsi le Parole, non avrebbe mai pensato alla morte.

Mi permetti di morire con te?

Mi permetti di stare al tuo fianco?

Mi permetti di seguirti anche in questo?

Enjolras gli sorride istintivamente – forse per la prima volta – e gli stringe la mano, perché qualunque parola sarebbe superflua come una luce accecante puntata su un’immagine già chiara, definita, perfetta come un disegno divino.

Gli ha sempre negato tutto, ma non gli negherà quest’ultimo atto.

E che possano riposare per sempre insieme, uniti come avrebbe dovuto essere fin dall’inizio.

Come due facce della stessa medaglia.

Come anime gemelle.

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima fic Enjoltaire dopo 5 anni nel fandom de Les Mis.  
> Lo so, faccio schifo.


End file.
